I Shouldn't Feel This Way
by Miss Broken59
Summary: This is my first Degrassi Fanfiction. ; I hope you enjoy it. I am a die-hard Eclare fan but I also this Eliona would be cute so I wanted to put that in there too. Hope you enjoy it. :D
1. Partners?

**I Shouldn't Feel This Way But… I Do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

***In this fanfiction Clare and Eli were never romantically together just purely best friends, Fiona is _NOT_ a lesbian and is in a happy relationship with Eli***

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S POV<strong>

I walk down the halls with my fingers intertwined with Fiona's. We arrive at Mrs. Dawes English class, my first period class.

I gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Goodbye Fiona I will see you after class."

I notice her smile and I release her hand. I walk into class and sit behind the radiant Ms. Clare Edwards.

I know I shouldn't feel this way but, Clare's beauty makes me just plain… nervous.

**CLARE'S POV**

I watch that beautiful boy sit in front of me.

I can't help myself but I must gaze up at him as he sits.

I have the stupidest of smiles on my face but I can't help it. This boy just makes me smile whenever he is close.

I know that he does have a girlfriend but, who wouldn't be falling for him.

"Hey Eli."

"Oh, hey Clare."

I wonder if he feels anything towards me, other than just being my friend...I hope he does, maybe even one day we can be more than friends if he does.

Mrs. Dawes walks in and starts her lesson.

I start to wander off, mentally of course, I go into this wonderful daydream of what it would be like if Eli were mine and I were his... No, I can't feel this way.

I have a boyfriend, Jake. Eli has a girlfriend, Fiona, who he is happy with... I think.

...But, what if he isn't?

Eli then turns around towards me, "Want to be my partner?"

I am completely and totally confused at this point.

"Partner, for what exactly?"

Eli smirks, "Not paying attention in class Ms Edwards?"

Oh that smirk of his it's too perfect, just like his hair and his eyes and everything else... Clare stop it!

"I guess not."

"We have to try to think of ideas for this year's play."

"In that case then it would be great to have you as a partner, you being the amazing play-write you are."

Eli smiles, "I'm not that amazing but thanks. After school my house, my parents won't be home?"

"Urm sure." His house, just wonderful… as if I wasn't tempted enough to just jump on top of him and kiss him over and over again, we will be at his house… **_alone._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*I feel this chapter was kinda short... Please Review :)*I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction*<span>  
><em>**


	2. Sounds Like A Date

**Chapter 2**

**ELI'S POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Jewels Rocks~ Thank you so much, it means a lot that you love it. :-) I will keep writing as long as you keep reading!<strong>

* * *

><p>I walk outside of Mrs. Dawes class. How! How could I be so stupid? I know that I have feelings for Clare and I still ask her to be my partner.<p>

I walk down the hall on my way to lunch when someone suddenly puts their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who."

"Um, Adam?"

"No silly, your girlfriend."

"Which one?"

Fiona then smacks my arm playfully and smiles.

"Haha very funny Mr. Comedian."

I smile, "I know I am hilarious."

Fiona then grabs my hand and we walk to lunch together.

"Would you like for us to sit with Clare and Adam today?"

I think to myself that this is a bad idea.

Clare and I will already be together a lot now that we are in fact partners.

"I'm sure you would much rather us sitting with your friends, we don't have to," I say hoping Fiona decides for us to sit with her friends instead of mine.

"No really, we never sit with your friends I want to get to know them more."

I sigh and we sit at the table Adam and Clare are sitting at.

I notice Clare sit up straighter.

"Hey Clare and Adam." Fiona says while smiling.

"Hi Fiona," they both say in unison.

"Hey guys." I say trying not to stare at Clare too much.

"H-hey Eli." Clare says with a smile on her face.

It seemed like she was surprised to see me sitting there, I couldn't help but wonder if she didn't want me there.

That thought left my head when I saw her smile.

It was a goofy smile, but at the same time it was cute… just like everything else about her.

I shake my head trying to get rid of my thoughts of Clare.

"Eli do you want to go to the Dot after school?" Fiona said, I think she could tell I wasn't paying that much attention.

I wonder if Fiona will care that Clare and I will be at my house… alone… together.

"Oh well… actually-"

Clare then cut me off.

"Well actually Fiona, I am going to his house so we can work on a project together."

Adam looks at Fiona attentively and nudges towards her signaling for me to look.

I look over and notice the raging jealousy in Fiona's eyes.

"Oh ok well then maybe tomorrow."

"Actually Fiona… today is my only free day, the rest of the week I am getting tutored." I said with a sigh.

Fiona has a look of sadness on her face, "Oh, who are you getting tutored by?"

Clare then added in with a smirk, not letting me say a word, "By me"

Fiona then has a look of rage on her face.

I add in, "But its okay, maybe I can come over on Saturday?"

Fiona then smiles, "Sounds like a, date," after those words Fiona looks at Clare and rubs it in her face with her eyes.

I can tell by the disgusted look on her face Clare isn't having too much fun at this point.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*I hope you are enjoying this!*Please ask people to read my fanfiction also!*I may be writing another Degrassi Fanficiton along wiht this one, not sure yet. Any ideas for me please share :)*Once again, please review (:*<strong>_


	3. Maybe Even Love

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S POV<strong>

As the day ended I waited outside next to Eli's hearse, Morty, waiting for him. As I saw him approach my heart fluttered. I couldn't think of what to say.

I have never felt this strongly for a boy. Not even Jake- Oh yeah… Jake… my boyfriend. But, how long will that actually last?

What was I saying? I loved Jake he loves me. Or… does he?

**What _is_ love?**

Those thoughts quickly vanished from my mind as Eli said, "Hey Clare. You ready to go to my house?"

"Um-Um-Um" I managed to mutter out. How could I freeze up like this?

Okay it's okay Clare he is just a boy… a dreamy long-haired, green eyed boy-

Clare Diane Edwards snap out of it! You have a boyfriend!

"Everything alright, Clare?"

"Yeah just… great. Oh and I **am** ready to go."

"Okay, ladies first," he said smiling and opening my door.

"Why thank you. Not many guys are as gentlemanly as you are." I said with a giant smile.

He got in the car and looked at me.

"You are sure you have everything, right?"

"I'm pretty sure… So... um your parents aren't going to be home?"

"Yeah… is that okay?"

"Of course… it's just us two…" I sigh, "Friends."

Having to refer to Eli and I as just friends kill me inside.

* * *

><p>We arrive at Eli's house and we walk inside.<p>

"Where are we going to work?"

"Um maybe my bedroom… after all that is where my computer is."

"Um…"

"If you would rather work in my living room instead we can."

I think to myself, this is my chance to get him to be… mine.

"No… No it's just fine… not just fine… wonderful."

He slightly smiles.

"Okay let's go." He takes my hand and leads me upstairs to his bedroom.

I smile widely not realizing how big my smile really was.

But, I just couldn't help myself.

How would you react if the person you like… maybe even loved was holding your hand?

Did I really just say that… well think that… maybe even loved? No… I love Jake… I think.

As we enter his bedroom he sits on his bed.

"You can sit next to me… on my bed… or you can pull up a chair."

Of course I wanted to choose bed but, I didn't know if that was the smartest idea. I suppose I will just let my legs make that decision.

I sit on the bed.

Of course that is what I choose. Was it the smarter decision. No, not at all. But it was too late now.

I look over and see him smile. I can't help but smile too.

As I smile I look into his big beautiful emerald green eyes. How could I feel this way, so tempted to cheat.


	4. I Don't Know How

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S POV<strong>

Clare Edwards… in my house… in my room… sitting on my bed.

I have to say something… I have to start a conversation before I do something I regret. But how much would I truly regret it?

"So um… Clare, any ideas?"

"No, not really… do you have any?"

"Well actually yeah I do…"

"Care to share?"

"Um maybe it could be a play of a high school couple and the girl in the couple is head-over-heels for the guy and he likes her too but"

I watch Clare as she listens attentively.

"… he likes someone else too, at the same time. This girl… she is in his English class… she sits behi- um in front of him. But the thing is that he doesn't know if she likes him back"

"Oh well… I have a feeling that, in this story of course, she likes him too"

I look at her and all I can think about is kissing her. I look into her luscious blue eyes. Oh how beautiful they are. I then stare at her lips.

I start to move closer to her. I can't do this… it wouldn't be fair to anyone. But, if it is so wrong… why can't I pull back.

I then find the strength to pull back but instead of just pulling back I roll off of the bed like a complete idiot.

I hear Clare laughing and I smirk

"Um Clare…" I say while I am still on the ground

"Yes?"

"Want some ice-cream? I have plenty downstairs and a lot of toppings."

"Um sure"

I saw a confused look on her face. I hope that I did the right thing.

We walked downstairs together.

"What kind of ice cream do you like?" I ask her trying to get my mind off of what almost happened upstairs

"Vanilla please."

"Vanilla's my favorite."

"Mine too."

I put vanilla ice cream in two bowls and get the toppings out. Clare starts putting toppings on her ice cream.

I pick up the whip cream and the can malfunctions. The whip cream goes all over Clare. I try to hold back a laugh. I then take one good look at her and notice how amazing she looked even with the whip cream all over her.

"Sorry… do you want a shirt?"

"That would be nice."

I go upstairs and get a shirt for Clare. I then come downstairs and look at her. This time I cannot help myself and I laugh.

"What exactly are you laughing at Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Well I am laughing at the girl in my kitchen that is drenched in whip cream."

She starts laughing.

"And what might you be laughing at Ms. Edwards?"

"This…"

She then squirts the whip cream all over me.

"Noo stop it!" I say playfully.

"No thanks." She says while laughing.

I then come over to her, grab the whip cream and end up holding her. We both look into each other's eyes and we share the most wonderful and passionate kiss.

Clare then looks at me and says,

"Did we just-?"

"Uh-huh" I say while nodding my head up and down

"That can't happen again."

"Yeah… you're right it can't hap-"

Just then she grabs me and kisses me once more. This one being even more passionate and even more wonderful than the last. How that is possible, I don't know.


	5. Just Amazing

**Chapter 5  
>*Jake does not live with Clare, their parents are not married*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S POV<strong>

As I walked home I couldn't think of anything except for mine and Eli's kiss.  
>It was amazing, wonderful, and passionate, it was just perfect.<p>

I then got to my house and walked inside. When I got inside I closed the door and felt someone then wrap their arms around my waist.

"AH!" I screamed.

"Clare calm down it's just me, Jake."

_Jake_. That name rang through my head over and over. I just kissed Eli and now Jake has his hands all over me.

"Oh, hey Jake." I say with a shaky voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"I am." I say trying to lie. I'm a horrible liar.

"No you're not Clare… something's wrong I know it I can tell."

"NO! NOTHING IS WRONG! OKAY? THANK YOU!" I scream at him.

I then run upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me. Jake just stands there in disbelief. He has never seen me that mad.

I now feel worse, first I cheat on him and then I scream at him like that.

I'm a horrible person.

I start lightly sobbing into my pillow. These light sobs turn into heavy sobs and heaving. How could I do this. I am probably now frowned upon by God.  
>I cheated<p>

Jake then comes upstairs and knocks on my door.

"Clare, can I come in? I have a surprise for you."

I try to stop sobbing, "Um yeah… sure I guess."

He walks in,

"Clare I brought you your favorite dessert, vanilla ice cream and **whip cream**."

That dessert, that very dessert was the one I had at Eli's house. I decide to take the ice cream. However, I do not eat it I put it on the nightstand  
>beside my bed.<p>

Jake sits on my bed and reaches for my hand. Instead of holding his I cuddle with my pillow pet.

"What's wrong Clare?" he asks me and it seems like he cares about me, a lot.

Realizing that he cares about me makes this whole situation worse.

"Nothing… nothing at all."

"Something is wrong Clare, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, yes you are."

"No, no I am not. Nothing is wrong."

"Clare please tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh my God Jake! You didn't do anything. You never do anything. You always think you do and you don't. EVER! YOU'RE THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND AND IT'S SICKENING!"

"Clare I-I'm sorry."

"JUST STOP BEING SORRY!"

"Clare please forgive me."

"GET OUT!"

"What do you mean?"

"GET OFF OF MY BED. GET OUT OF MY ROOM. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. GET **ME** OUT OF THIS RELATIONSHIP. JAKE I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU."

"Clare please… let's talk."

"I'm done talking… GET OUT."

With that I get up, pull him off of my bed, push him out my bedroom door.

"I believe you know the way out."

I then go back in my room, slam the door as loudly as I can, lock it and start sobbing into my pillow again.

I can't handle this. I don't know how I feel right now.

I am filled with rage towards Eli he just let me kiss him. He didn't stop me from kissing him. How could he do that?

I am filled with sadness because I know that Eli and I can never do that again.

But then, I am filled with joy because I had the most amazing kiss of my life with the boy of my dreams.


	6. That Darn Camera

**Chapter 6  
>*I might start doing Fiona and Adam's POV. I know that it is weird to start doing that when I have already done 5 chapters of Eli and Clare POV but I want to start more of a storyline with them.*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>ELI'S POV<span>**

Monday, back at Degrassi… oh joy.  
>At that wonderful place I will see Fiona, my girlfriend, and Clare, the girl I kissed behind my girlfriend's back.<br>Great, just… great.

When Clare and I kissed it was Tuesday and it is now Monday of the following week. We haven't talked since that happened. She has been avoiding me and she hasn't showed up for our tutoring sessions.  
>I miss her. I shouldn't miss her but I do. I miss being with her. I miss talking to her.<p>

I walk into Degrassi and from the left side I see Clare coming and the right side I see Fiona coming. I walk straight ahead trying to get away from them both.  
>But then Fiona runs up to me and grabs my arm,<br>"Hey, is everything okay?"  
>"Uh-huh, yeah everything is great." I lied.<br>"Okay… it just seems like you've been avoiding me. Should I be worried that Clare is stealing you from me?" She says while laughing a little.  
>"NO, why would you say that? Never, you have my heart. Clare is just my partner on a project. There is nothing between us."<br>"Um… okay I was kidding but… So do you want to come over after school? We can order in and watch a movie. Or do you have another tutoring session with Clare?"  
>"No… no more tutoring with Clare."<br>"No more projects?"  
>"No more projects. I'm all yours."<br>"Okay so that means that you can come over tonight?"  
>"Yeah I'll come."<br>"Okay great, I'll see you later."

I then walk away and try not to think about Clare. But I can't no matter how hard I try.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S POV<strong>

It is now fifth period and my day just got much worse. None the less I have seen Eli, a lot. But now I see Jake and Jenna walking around holding hands and kissing.

I know that I broke up with him but it still hurts. It has only been a few days and he is over me? Shows how much he really cared about me.

I am then trying to get to my next class when I am mysteriously pulled into the office where they film the morning show of Degrassi.  
>When I got into the room I saw Eli standing there.<br>"Hi Clare"  
>"H-Hey Eli."<br>"Okay I am just going to cut to the chase… we really need to talk about what happened."  
>"Let's just forget it happened."<br>"No Clare, we can't just forget about the kiss."  
>"Eli I broke up with Jake, okay? I don't have to feel guilty about it. You do, maybe the person you really need to talk to about this is Fiona."<br>Little did I know that the camera was recording our whole conversation and was playing on all of the televisions in Degrassi High.  
>Fiona then came charging into the room.<br>"Clare, get out, I need to talk to Eli _alone_" she said in an angry voice.  
>"Fiona please don't yell at h-"<br>"Get out." She snapped at me.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cliffhanger! I hope you are all enjoying my fan fiction! Please review!*<strong>


	7. I Thought It Was Amazing

**Chapter 7**  
><strong> *Okay so last time there was a cliffhanger. Fiona found out Eli cheated on her…. So did the whole school. Fiona made Clare get out of the room so she can talk to Eli alone*<strong>

**Coke Zero17~ Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me that you enjoy my fanficiton. Especially since it is is the first one I have ever written.  
>Jewels Rocks~ You have been reading since the very beginning of this and it means so much to me! Thank you!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S POV<strong>

When Fiona made me get out of the room I did step out but I could still see what they were saying. Fiona forgot to turn off the camera so their discussion will be going on all over Degrassi. While I do want to inform them that their business will no longer be private I can't do that because I need to know what goes on.  
>"HOW? How could you do this to me? I trusted you, I loved you. I would <em>never<em> do this to you."  
>"Fiona please it was a mistake it will never happen again."<br>"No Eli, the mistake was ever trusting you."  
>"Please don't say that. I love you Fiona."<br>"Really? You love me? Are you sure because I am pretty sure that people who love one another don't cheat."  
>"I really do love you Fiona. This was the biggest mistake of my life. If you don't take give me another chance I will always regret it. Even if you do give me another chance I will still regret it."<br>I'm a mistake? How could he say that? I don't care if he doesn't know that everyone is watching it still hurt. Tears start to fill my eyes but I hold them back as much as I could.  
>"It was just a kiss right?"<br>"Just a kiss nothing more."  
>"I really don't know what to do. You do not deserve another chance but…"<br>"But..?"  
>"I love you. I can't let you go it would hurt too much for me to do that."<br>"So this means you'll give me another chance?"  
>"You're on probation for now, Goldsworthy."<br>"Thank you so much Fiona, you will not regret this. I promise."

I can't help but start to cry. I rush into the girls bathroom to wipe my eyes.  
>Today has been horrible. Jake already found a new girlfriend, and it's Jenna. She stole KC from me first and now she's dating Jake. And now Eli said that kissing me was just a mistake. Even if we could never truly be together I thought he cared about me. At least cared about me more than to call our kiss a mistake.<br>That kiss was amazing for me… but I guess not for him.

**FIONA'S POV**

"Do you want to come over after school today?" Eli said probably just trying to get on my good side again  
>"No, I am just going to go home."<br>"Okay… I hope to talk to you sometime soon," he then gently kisses me, his sweet lips on mine. "Bye Fiona." He says as he exits the room.

I am assuming he is going home… if not where is he going? With Clare maybe, or maybe with some other girl I have yet to find out about.  
>I walk outside of Degrassi looking for Clare. I do this as I am looking in the Degrassi parking lot to make sure Eli's hearse, Morty, is not there. I then spot her and angrily walk up to her. She has her back facing me and she is talking to Alli.<br>"How Clare, how could you do something like that! Eli is _my_ boyfriend not to you already have a boyfriend. You cheated on Jake! Does he know? Probably not you, you… floozy!"  
>"Okay Fiona, know something… it takes two to tango. I was not the only person cheating. In fact your boyfriend made the first move." She then turns around and starts whispering to Alli.<br>I then am filled up with so much rage. I do the only thing a normal teenage girl would do when filled with so much anger.  
>I pull her hair and then release it from the tight grip of my hand. She then turns around with a look of disgust on her face.<br>"What's wrong 'saint'-Clare?"  
>"Did you just pull my hair?"<br>"You better believe it. It hurts doesn't it? It probably hurts _almost_ as much as having your heart ripped into two."  
>She then pushes me onto the ground. I pull her down and she is slapping me."<br>"GET OFF OF ME YOU FAT COW!"  
>I then roll her over and I am on top. I smack her once, get off, fix my uniform and start to walk home.<p>

No one kisses my boyfriend and gets away with it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Okay tell me what you think so far please. Oh and could you tell me if you like me doing Fiona's POV too? If you don't like it I'll stop. Tell me any ideas you have and I'll try to contribute them.*<strong>


	8. Get Over Her

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong> ELI'S POV<strong>

As I lay on my bed I try to think of a way to get Fiona to truly accept my apology.

I am thinking and then my phone starts getting about 5 text messages at once.  
>They are all either videos or pictures. They are of two girls fighting. Why would someone give me a picture of this?<br>I try to identify who the girls were. But then I realize who it was…  
>Oh my non-existing God its Clare and Fiona.<p>

I then decide to text one of them… which one? I guess it would be best to text Fiona not Clare. I then take my phone and send Fiona a message,

**what happened with you and Clare today?  
><strong>  
><strong>oh okay no nice 2 tlk 2 u 2 how are u?<strong>  
><strong>~Eli's Girl<strong>  
><strong><br>Fi, seriously what happened.**  
><strong><br>if u must know she provoked me**  
><strong>~Eli's Girl<strong>  
><strong><br>how exactly**  
><strong><br>by kissing u duh**  
><strong>~Eli's Girl<strong>  
><strong><br>that gives you know right to beat her up**  
><strong><br>actually it does… maybe this would never have happened if u didn't kiss her but u did so it is actually ur fault**  
><strong>~Eli's Girl<strong>  
><strong><br>no Fi don't pin this on me it's your fault for hurting her**  
><strong><br>maybe if u didn't hurt me first then wouldn't have hurt her**  
><strong>~Eli's Girl<strong>  
><strong><br>wow Fi wow you never had to take me back if you want us to break up then so be it**  
><strong><br>no please don't say those words I love u so much it can't be over**  
><strong>~Eli's Girl<strong>  
><strong><br>Fi maybe that is what needs to happen**  
><strong><br>Wow first u cheat on me then u dump me over txt message ur a jerk, just like every other boy**  
><strong>~Eli's Girl<strong>  
><strong><br>Fi you should know I don't want us to break up but it seems like that's what you want**  
><strong><br>no it's not what i want at all… will you please come over? im home alone and its like midnight and im scared**  
><strong>~Eli's Girl<strong>  
><strong><br>Yeah I'll be over in a minute**  
><strong><br>ok thanks Eli  
>~Eli's Girl<br>**  
>Maybe I'm lying to myself. Maybe I don't want to be with Fiona and I want to be with Clare.<p>

I get into Morty and drive to Fiona's house and then knock on her door. She answers it smiling

"Hey Eli."  
>"Hey Fiona." I say as she comes closer to me and hugs me.<br>"Eli, you know I love you with all my heart right?"  
>"Yeah I know. Why"<br>"Do you love me like I love you?"  
>"Who knows for sure what love is?"<br>"So that means you don't."  
>"No of course I do I was joking." I say but I maybe wasn't actually joking. Maybe if I stay with Fiona then I will get over Clare… hopefully<p>

* * *

><p>I'm kind of disappointed in this chapter. It's really not that great. I hope this chapter's suckyness doesn't drive my fans away. Thanks for reading! ^-^ Keep reading and please review! 3<p> 


	9. Meet Me At Twelve

**Chapter 9**

***I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! I was on vacation and then I had stuff with the family to deal with! I hope you're still reading this!***

* * *

><p>Fiona takes my hand and leads me to her couch.<br>"Can you sleepover tonight?"  
>"Urm yeah sure... I guess."<br>"Yay! That's great! Want to watch a movie?"  
>"Uh sure... what movie?"<br>"What are you in the mood to watch?"  
>"Anything"<br>"Finding Nemo?"  
>"Sure…"<p>

I sit on her couch as she puts the movie in. She then snuggles up next to my her head on my chest and my arms wrapped around her.

It is just about half way through the movie and Fiona looks up at me and leans in to kiss me. I then lean in to kiss her and my phone rings.  
>I look at the screen to see who was calling me, the screen said clear as day "Clare"<br>I didn't know if I should answer it or not.  
>I decided to answer it, Clare was being really nice to me today and she tried sticking up for me when Fiona came in.<p>

"Hold on Fiona it's… it's my mom."  
>"Okay be back soon, my lips are waiting."<br>I smile a fake smile, get my jacket and go outside.

"Hello?"  
>"H-h-hey Eli. It's me, Clare." She said, it sounded as if she were crying<br>"Is everything okay Clare?"  
>"No not exactly."<br>"Well what's wrong?"  
>"That's why I called. Could you please talk to Fiona for me? Today after school she attacked me... out of nowhere."<br>"Are you sure you didn't provoke her?"  
>"Whatever Eli you are obviously on her side. I was asking for your help but I guess I was right about you. After you kissed me I broke up with Jake because I thought there was something between us but... I guess not."<p>

I then start to whisper hoping Fiona can't hear me,

"Clare, I never said there was nothing between us."  
>"So wait... you're saying there <em>is<em> something between us?"  
>"Yes, I am, as hard as I try to make those feelings go away I just can't"<br>"Then why are you still with Fiona!"  
>"Clare I don't have an answer for that."<br>"Eli can we please talk tomorrow, in person?"  
>"Urm sure but can we talk during school?"<br>"Wouldn't people see us talking?"  
>"I mean during school but not actually inside the school."<br>"Wait you want us to skip?"  
>"What you scared Edwards?"<br>"Pft me scared? Never… let's skip. Come to my house around twelve o'clock?"  
>"Okay sounds like a plan. I have to go… bye." I then hang up my phone and go back inside.<p>

"Everything okay with your mom?" Fiona asks  
>"Yeah everything is great." I say as I sit on the couch.<br>Fiona then cuddles up to me once more and falls asleep on my lap. I too eventually fall asleep after thinking about things with Clare for a while.


	10. IGiveUpIt'sDone

Okay so I officially give up on this fanfiction ._.

It's terrible and everytime I try to write for it it just gets worse and worse.

Alrighty bye bye my Eclare/Eliona fanfiction I'll miss you

~Toodles


End file.
